


Viktor and Yuuri Beat the Hasetsu Heat

by kiki_chu



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Themed Weeks and Events [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hasetsu, M/M, Post-Canon, Short Shorts, Summer Vacation, Vacation, care, sun stroke, swimwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri take a week of vacation in June. They decide to return to Hasetsu.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesspinkpandacutie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princesspinkpandacutie).



> My Summer Loving Gift Exchange match is [princesspinkpandacutie](https://princesspinkpandacutie.tumblr.com/). I responded to their second prompt, "Beach/Swimming Day" and to their third prompt, "beating the heat".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri decide to go on Vacation.

Yuuri and Viktor decide to take off a week in July. They talk back and forth about where they want to go; Viktor wants to take Yuuri to Paris, while Yuuri would rather see more of Russia. They have long discussions about it, eventually considering every one of Earth’s continents - Viktor is the one to bring up Antarctica, Yuuri agrees that penguins and seals are adorable, but stringent regulations make the logistics of such a trip complicated so the idea naturally falls out of their consideration.

 

Their deliberation is drawn out. Thankfully they began planning their vacation in March because they need the time to come to a decision.

 

Then Yuuri has one of his bad days. The sort of day were he doesn’t complain about having to get out of bed but seems to drift from one scheduled activity to the other. The sort of day that Viktor can look into deep into his brown eye but not find anyone home. At night, Viktor bundles Yuuri up in the fluffiest blanket in their flat and sandwiches him between himself and Makkachin.

 

“Let’s go back to Hatsetsu.” Viktor suggests. “For our vacation.”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s voice is a sigh, ancient and weary, but there’s more spirit there than Viktor has seen all day. “That sounds great.”


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin arrive in Hasetsu. It's warmer than they anticipate.

When they step off the plane at Fukuoka Airport Yuuri knows that they have made a critical miscalculation. July is perhaps the worst month they could have returned to Japan. It’s still humid and sticky from the rainfall of June but even hotter as time marches closer to the hot August weather.

 

Yuuri at least has the advantage of once being familiar with this weather. He lived through it last year and all the years he was growing up. It isn’t comfortable by any means, but he is sure he’ll adjust soon. Viktor is not so lucky. It late afternoon and they’ve only just made it to Hatsetsu, and Viktor is already dewing with sweat. He looks fine, but Yuuri can tell that the heat is getting to him.

 

Yuuri buys three bottles of water from the vending machine while they’re waiting for Mari to pick them up. One is to rehydrate Makkachin after the long trip; Yuuri pours it out slowly for him to lap at. Another is for them to drink. The last Yuuri presses to Viktor’s forehead, then his cheek, and finally the back of his neck. He lingers in each spot, allowing the plastic bottle to impart its coolness to Viktor.

 

When Toshiya arrives in the van that is used to pick up supplies and occasionally guest for the inn, Yuuri puts Viktor in the front passenger seat where the van’s vents can be aimed to blow cold air on him.

 

Yuuri accepts a grateful peck from Viktor and waits until his fiance buckles his seat belt before shutting the front door and climbing into the back of the van with Makkachin.

 

Yuuri and Makkachin share the row with boxes of produce that his father picked up from the local markets before stopping by to get them. Yuuri doesn’t mind at all. Not when he can chat with his father in person about how business has picked up, and especially not when Viktor reaches his hand back so Yuuri can hold onto it.

 

They hold hands the entire drive to Yu-Topia Katsuki. Toshiya doesn’t comment even though he must notice on account of it being an uncomfortable position for both Viktor and Yuuri.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Makkachin go for a morning walk. Then there's a battle for a hose.

The banquet hall that he previously stayed in is now in use so Viktor finally gets his wish to sleep with Yuuri in his room. It’s a little crowded between the two of them, Makkachin, and their combined luggage, but Yuuri had kept a tight watch on what Viktor was packing so they’re not too crowded, especially since they aren’t planning to spend much of their time in the room.

 

Except that Yuuri’s jetlag doesn’t seem to be aware of the schedule, and even though Viktor has woken Yuuri up twice, Yuuri has fallen back asleep before managing to crawl out of bed.

 

Pitying his fiance and seeing that Makkachin really  _ needs  _ to go out now, Viktor clips a leash on his canine companion and, after greeting Yuuri’s parents, heads out for walk.

 

Hasetsu is not exactly as he remembers. Viktor sees a lot of new places or places that were here before but look like they’ve been renovated. The people are just as friendly, greeting Viktor as if he had never left, but even this early the town seems a little livelier. Viktor recognizes three small clusters of definitely tourists, and all seem delighted to see him but maintain their distance and don’t approach him.

 

They don’t go too far from Yu-Topia Katsuki. Makkachin still enjoys his walks, but he’s beginning to feel his years, and the temperature is steadily rising, bringing both Makkachin and Viktor to the edge of their comfort levels. 

 

They get to a coffee shop that Viktor doesn’t recognize, and Viktor decides that he’ll pick up something for himself and Yuuri before turning back. He’s almost made it back with his half drunk strawberry smoothie and a half melted triple-espresso shot frappe for Yuuri when Makkachin begins pulling at his lead like an untrained puppy. Viktor scrambles to keep from dropping the drinks and Makkachin’s leash.

 

“Makka, calm!” Makkachin is usually so well behaved that Viktor has to search for the command to bring him back under control. “Heel!”

 

Makkachin slips his leash and runs into the inn garden, barking cheerfully as he leaves his master to chase after him. There’s laughter, and Viktor can recognize Yuuri’s voice, and then he is hurrying for another reason entirely.

 

He walks into the garden and is immediately hit in the face with water. After letting Viktor sputter for a second, Yuuri directs the hose away from him, his laughing increasing. Makkachin, already half soaked, jumps at the water, nipping at the stream and splashing water everywhere. 

 

At first Viktor stares because he’s in shock from the unexpected assault, but it doesn’t long for his gaze to warm. Yuuri being caught up in careless laughter is a beautiful thing. A soaked Yuuri with his glasses speckled with water and his shirt plastered to his torso is even more irresistible.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor is nearly breathless.

 

“Mari said I should water down the garden, and I thought it was a good chance to cool off.”

 

Viktor sets the drinks down out of the way - thankfully they hadn’t gotten any water in them. Then he jumps for the hose, turning the water on Yuuri. Yuuri’s shrieks and Makkachin’s barks fill the air along with Viktor’s laugher. They wrestle for control of the hose, but by the time Mari comes out to tell them to stop wasting water, Yuuri has Viktor pinned flat to the deck and they’re making out like teenagers.

 

Mari sighs in disgust and turns the hose off herself.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin head to the beach. They're prepared with sunscreen.

With Viktor determined to make the most of their “summer break” they decide to spend the afternoon on the beach. Yuuri carries a beach umbrella and an oversized tote filled with everything that Viktor thinks they might need along with everything Yuuri knows they will. Viktor holds Makkachin’s leash in one hand and Yuur’s hand in the other.

 

The beach is moderately crowded it’s late enough for students to be out of class, but they find a empty plot of sand, and Yuuri opens the umbrella while Viktor lays out a sheet for them to lay on. The light blue sheet is dappled by the dots of the umbrella, but the shade immediately feels cooler for the trio. The next thing that Yuuri unpacks is some water bottles and a little bowl for Makkachin. Viktor is already glowing from the walk to the beach, and Makkachin is panting. Both accept water gratefully.

 

“I don’t remember it being so hot last year.” Viktor says after finishing half the water bottle.

 

“It wasn’t. I think Dad said that it’s the weather’s turn to break some records.”

 

Viktor sticks out his lower lip slightly. “Maybe some records shouldn’t be broken.”

 

Yuuri reaches into the tote again and pulls out a tube of sunscreen. It’s SPF 50, smells like coconuts, and since it’s Viktor’s it’s probably more expensive than Yuuri would care to think about.

 

“Should I do your back?”

 

Viktor is wearing a gauzy loose tank over his swimming briefs along with a wide, floppy brimmed hat and rose-tinted glasses. Yuuri knows for a fact that everything Viktor is wearing, as with almost everything in his fiance’s closet, is designer. 

 

He doesn’t know if Viktor intends on leaving the shade, but Viktor looks delighted to be offered sunscreen.

 

“Please!” Viktor shimmies out of his tank top and turns the wide, pale expanse of his back to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri gulps. He’s seen Viktor naked many, many times by now, but there’s something a little illicit about seeing so much of his skin during the day and in a public place on top of that. In the light of day Viktor’s back muscles and the delightful line of his spine seem somehow new and exciting. Yuuri’s feeling hotter, but it’s not the weather’s fault this time. He sort of wants to take a drink of water himself now.

 

“Did you need some help, Yuuuuuri?” 

 

From the way that Viktor draws out his name, Yuuri can tell that Viktor knows the effect he’s having on Yuuri.

 

“I got it.”

 

Yuuri squirts some sunscreen directly onto Viktor’s back. The tube must have been sitting next to the cool water bottles in the tote because Viktor squeals a little when the cream touches his skin. 

 

“Yuuri!” 

 

Viktor doesn’t whine further. Yuuri knows it is because Viktor has often bragged about how Russians are immune to the cold. Yuuri hands the tube to Viktor so he can start working on his own front.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He says and plants an apologetic kiss on Viktor’s shoulder before massaging the sunscreen into Viktor’s back.

 

They finish covering Viktor and then Viktor turns around, tube of sunscreen held aloft. He has a couple streaks of white on his face where he didn’t fully rub in the lotion.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Yuuri slips off the shirt he had been wearing unbuttoned over his swimming trunks and shows his back to Viktor.

 

“No, no. Lay down Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri looks at Viktor but only receives a benevolent smile. He slowly lowers himself flat onto the sheet. He can feel the sand shifting beneath him and smell the combination of sand, sun, and salt. Suddenly Yuuri feels cool drops hitting his back, one after another. A chill runs down his spine. 

 

Then he can feel Viktor’s hands pressing over his back, firm and heavy. Viktor works the knots of muscle still stiff from their traveling. Yuuri lets out a sigh of pleasure and melts into the sheet covered sand.

 

Just when he feels like he might drift off, Viktor’s hands disappear.

 

“All done! Let’s swim now!”

 

Yuuri gets up in time to see Viktor bounding towards the ocean, Makkachin on his heels. Yuuri takes his time covering the rest of his skin in lotion. When he’s done he easily finds his fiance, the only foreigner in sight. Viktor is calf deep in the water with Makkachin sitting at his side. Viktor is already sprinkled with water and warmed by the sun, and Makkachin’s fur is already soaked with salt water and sand. With one hand Viktor holds his hat to his head, and the other he waves madly in the air as he calls out.

 

“Yuuri!”


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor isn't feeling well.

When Viktor wakes it’s to the feeling of dryness in his nose, mouth, and throat. He’s not too warm, but the two fans angled at him might account for that. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, and then he stands. His vision swims and he falls more than sits back onto the bed. He puts his head in his hands, covering his eyes to cut out any light, but the dizziness remains.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice, sleep-roughened, comes from the bed behind him.

 

Viktor doesn’t respond. He’s too busy trying to rein in the sudden feeling of nausea. There’s some sounds behind him, and the mattress shifts a little beneath him. Then there’s a body settling against him, and a hand on his back.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just a little dizzy.” 

 

Viktor moves his hands and turns to look at Yuuri. There’s a furrow in his brow, and Viktor hates to be the cause of it. Yuuri moves his hand to Viktor’s forehead.

 

“You’re cool, but sweating.”

 

“You’re just that hot, Yuuri.” Viktor tries to joke. “What should we do today?”

 

Yuuri withdraws and gets out of bed. 

 

“You’re going to stay in bed. I think you got too much sun.” He grabs a pair of Viktor’s underwear and kneels at Viktor’s feet. “Let’s get these on you first, and I’ll go get Mari.”

 

Viktor lifts his feet and allows Yuuri to slip the briefs up his legs. Having Yuuri at his feet while he’s in the nude should be erotic, but Viktor is dizzy in a non-romantic way. He gets up to pull his briefs all the way up, and then crawls back over to his pillows. Yuuri hovers for a moment, running his fingers through Viktor’s hair several times before leaning in to press a kiss to Viktor’s forehead.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s enjoying it, but at the same time, “I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” But Yuuri back up. He pulls a shirt on and goes to the door. “I’ll be back. Hang on, okay?”

 

Viktor hums his affirmation and shuts his eyes, listening to the quiet way Yuuri shuts the door. He feels a little better after laying back down. Maybe it’s because he’s back in position for air from both fans to reach him. He spaces out a little, thinking of more things for them to do while Yuuri and him were in Hasetsu. Maybe they would stay inside today.

 

“Viktor, I’m bringing Mari in.”

 

Viktor opens his eyes in time to see Yuuri and his sister enter. Mari is already dressed for the day and must have been working when Yuuri went to get her.

 

“Morning Mari. Sorry to bother you. I’m sure I just needed to lie down an extra second.”

 

“It’s no problem.” 

 

Mari comes comes closer and places hand on Viktor’s head. She asks him a couple of questions about how he’s feeling and prods him in a way that gives Viktor’s flashbacks of all the many physicals he has received.

 

“Mari’s has EMT training.” Yuuri tells Viktor before he can ask.

 

“It’s heat exhaustion. Not too bad, but he needs to stay down and cool all day.” Mari says after stepping away.

 

Mari starts listing off things that Yuuri should do to care for Viktor. Viktor tries protesting, but the Katsuki siblings are having none of it. Soon Mari is on her way out, instructing them to notify her if Viktor gets worse, and Yuuri is left to fuss over Viktor, moving a pillow to elevate his legs, bathing his brow and chest with a wet cloth.

 

Viktor enjoys being fussed over for about half an hour before he gets bored.

 

“Yuuri,” he whines. “I think I’m fine now. Let’s go do something.”

 

“No.” There’s a stubborn set to Yuuri’s chin and that does not bode well for Viktor’s boredom.

 

Viktor dozes off, and when he wakes up again he finds Makkachin dozing on one side and Yuuri on the other, quietly scrolling through his phone. It only takes Yuuri a second to notice that Viktor is awake, and he quickly set his phone down.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri’s voice is a near whisper.

 

“Better.” Viktor takes careful stock of his body and find that he told the truth. “Much Better.”

 

“That’s good.” Yuuri shows him a relieved smile, and the worry on his face eases. “I’m so glad.”

 

“Shall we go do something now?”

 

Viktor’s hopes are crushed when Yuuri shakes his head. He begins pouting. Yuuri bops his nose, and Viktor wrinkles it, tries his best to wiggle the tip. He must be making a funny face because Yuuri giggles.

 

“Silly.” Viktor can hear the affection. “Let me up. I’ll get you some food while you wash your face. We can stay in bed today and watch movies on my laptop.”

 

“Race you.” Viktor suggests. “Winner gets to pick what we watch.”

 

Yuuri gets out of bed and inches towards the door. “We both know that your morning skin care routine takes over half an hour.” But he looks eager to play anyways.

 

“Go!”

 

Yuuri is out of the room before Viktor even gets up, and just as he predicted is seated back on the bed with a tray of food and drinks for the both of them before Viktor returns from the restroom. Viktor feels amazingly refreshed just from his morning facial scrub and moisturizer so he doesn’t even mind when Yuuri teases him.

 

Viktor savors the cold soup Hiroko had sent up with Yuuri while Yuuri navigates the video streaming site. Yuuri hovers over a black and pale blue cover and looks over at Viktor.

 

“Did you know that horror stories are great for the summer. They cool you right off.”

 

“No. Yuuri, no!” Viktor puts down his spoon with a little clang. Makkachi looks at them askance before putting his head back down. “Yuuri that looks scary. I’ll have nightmares. I’ll make up screaming in your ear, and a ghost will be standing over us, and we’ll die!”

 

Yuuri moves the cursor off the horror movie, laughing. He kisses Viktor’s cheek in apology, but Viktor isn’t willing to forgive him just yet.

 

“Just for that you lose your movie choosing privileges.”

 

Viktor bumps Yuuri’s hand off the mousepad and takes over himself. He clicks through a couple of screens and then picks a brightly colored covered showing two college-aged men on skates, one tanned and the other fair. 

 

Yuuri looks to see what Viktor has clicked on and groans. “Not The King and The Skater Four. That’s the worst one.”

 

“Phichit says it’s good.”

 

“Phichit is obligated to say that because it’s his favorite franchise.”

 

The video is already loading, but Yuuri doesn’t make any move to change the movie. He just snuggles into Viktor. Viktor resumes eating as a cheerful pop tune blares from the laptop speakers and the dark-skinned lead, playing the youngest son of the king from the first movie, dances across the ice in a mediocre skating routine.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a visit to Hasetsu without skating at the Ice Castle.

With Viktor feel all better again, he’s back to waking Yuuri up at dawn for some light conditioning and training. They’re finished by lunch, but afterwards they find themselves back at the Ice Castle. This time it’s not for the sake of more training though.

 

Yuuko hands Yuuri the keys to the building and the zamboni. She’s dressed much more nicely than usual, in a dark colored dress with her makeup flawless and formal. Takeshi, wearing a shirt, tie, and pressed slacks, has the triplets rounded up. The triplets are wearing identical ballet costumes.

 

“Thank you for covering my beginners’ class for us, Yuuri.”

 

“Of course. Make sure to record the recital so I can watch it later.”

 

Yuuko smiles, hitching her purse up her shoulder. “You know Minako records all of them.”

 

“I’ll watch those too.”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor pauses from taking pictures of the triplets. “Do you mean to say that there are videos of your doing ballet when you were little?”

 

Yuuri ignores him. After Viktor spent hours cooing over his baby pictures, Yuuri is determined that his fiance never see his recital videos.

 

“Have fun and don’t worry about your students. I have a professional coach as my assistant today.” Yuuri reassures his friends.

 

“And he has my dad’s number.” Takeshi adds, ushering his children out the door.

 

By the time Yuuri gets Yuuko to leave, distracts Viktor from the idea of recital recordings, and warms up, the skating students have arrived and given Makkachin their greetings. Viktor is greeting the parents who are settling in the stands, leaving Yuuri with a crowd of eight children ranging in age from eight to twelve.

 

The children stare at him, and Yuuri shuffles from skate to skate awkwardly for a moment. He’s not entirely inexperienced with children, but he’s mostly interacted with the triplets or with children in America who have no idea who he is. Yuuri has the uncomfortable feeling that these children are all very aware of who he is. He thinks he saw the two preteen girls whispering furiously to each other when they first saw him.

 

“Umm… Let’s start with stretches before getting on the ice.” Yuuri suggests.

 

Yuuri leads them through the stretches that he still remembers from when Takeshi’s father taught them how to skate over a decade and a half ago. Then he helps the younger kids tie on their skates. Viktor follow them onto the ice, hanging back with the older kids so Yuuri can concentrate on the younger ones. 

 

They skate in circles around the rink, getting the children acquainted with the feeling of moving over the ice again. After the second loop around the children are already bored and chasing the other around and playing other games. Yuuri lets them play around a little so they can get it out of their system and to help them get completely warmed up before they really start. One of Yuuri’s worries is that one of the kids will get cramps or injure themselves right in front of their parents and friends.

 

Eventually Yuuri gathers everyone to one side of the rink and calls the class into order. Yuuko told him that this class was nearly ready to move on to intermediate, but Yuuri starts off with the basics and has everyone practice falling. When the nine year-old in sparkly pink leggins looks like she’s going to throw a tantrum, Viktor comes to Yuuri’s rescue by dramatically falling down. The two preteens that Viktor has thoroughly charmed follow his lead, and since the cool older girls are doing it the eight year old has no room to protests. She pouts but falls to the ice as Yuuri asked.

 

Then Yuuri has them practicing sharper turns and crossovers. The preteens and the nine year-old cluster close to Viktor and look to his for directions, becoming their own little class and leaving Yuuri with a more manageable class of five. When they’re moving on to simple spins, Yuuri gets close enough to the other group that he thinks he hears a discussion about the best brand of mascara.

 

They finish up the class with the chance for each student to try jumping if they want to, and only half of them do. All the kids are much less energetic than they had been when stepping onto the ice, but Yuuri is thankful that there haven’t been an excessive amount of falls.

 

Yuuri makes sure that they’re all off the ice before telling them. “You all did great today. I’ll be sure to tell Nishigori Sensei that you’re her best class.”

 

A chorus of thank yous comes from the group before the hand of the class’s only boy shoots up.

 

Yuuri thinks it’s adorable but tries to keep from smiling less the boy think that Yuuri’s laughing at him. “Yes?”

 

“I saw you skating on TV. Can you skate for us?”

 

The students perk up and there’s a round of agreement.

 

“You should skate together!” One of the preteens says.

 

“Yes! I saw you skate together before when you won your silver medal. You should skate together for us.” The other preteen agrees.

 

Yuuri looks suspiciously at Viktor, and Viktor looks away. That just adds to Yuuri’s suspicions that Viktor had put them up to this oddly specific request. But eight pairs of hopeful eyes are turned on Yuuri, and he can’t turn them down.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Who wants to run the sound system?” Viktor asks.

 

Hands shoot up, but eventually they decide on letting the boy who first suggested that Yuuri skate start the music. When the parents learn what's going on they’re all will to stay over a couple of minutes, and to make sure that nothing goes ary with the sound system.

 

Yuuri plugs his phone in and finds the music while Viktor hands his phone over to a parents he has charmed into recording the skate for him.

 

Yuuri skates to the center of the ice. For a moment he flashes back to the time when he skated Viktor’s solo version of Stammi Vicino here for Yuuko. The skate that started everything, except not really. He moves into position.

 

Off the ice, he hears Viktor say, “press play.”

 

The speakers click to life. There’s a couple seconds of silence then the music starts, and Yuuri moves. The first moves are lonely and longing, but after he jumps Viktor is there with him. They have to alter their steps slightly in order to not run into any walls since this rink is a little smaller than most. The rink has been remodeled and repaired since they were last here, but it is still nowhere near as grandiose at the rink in St. Petersburg. While anywhere with Viktor feels like home to Yuuri, nowhere else feels as much like their own private world as the Ice Castle.

 

Just as when they skated this for his exhibition in Barcelona, Yuuri is filled to overflowing with his love and adoration of his partner. Even in his practice clothes Viktor is like a prince to Yuuri. 

 

Viktor sings softly along with the music, and they glide across the ice, enraptured by each other and unmindful of their audience. 


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor get into Yuuri's old recital videos, Yuuri has a way to distract him.

After a day spent watching home videos with Hiroko, Viktor lays out on the deck watching the sunset. He’s back in his favorite green jinbei, and the light clothes in addition to the shade and almost a week spent here, help to make the heat zand humidity somewhat tolerable. From back inside, he can faintly hear Hiroko’s doting tones as she lets Makkachin convince her to sneak him snacks.

 

Yuuri is unfortunately not around. He had fled as soon as they had finished watching the Nishigori triplets’ recital videos and had moved on to the dozens of videos featuring a young Yuuri dressed in leotards. Although Vikor misses his darling, he considers the short separation worth it. Just thinking of small Yuuri, plump with baby fat and wearing a pink leotard that was clearly a hand me down from Mari, makes Viktor sigh with rapture.

 

“Are you done now?”

 

Viktor’s eyes flutter open and his heart stutters. Thoughts of the pure adorableness of baby Yuuri are wiped from his mind by the vision in front of him. He rolls onto his stomach to better appreciate the view.

 

Yuuri is wearing a shirt with the logos of his school in Detroit. It’s worn and stretched and loose around him exposing enough skin that Viktor can watch as a droplet of sweat makes its way over Yuuri’s collar bones before disappearing under the shirt’s collar. But the best part are the shorts clinging to Yuuri’s firm ass and exposing his wonderfully thick thighs. Yuuri is wearing short shorts.

 

Viktor didn’t even know he owned those.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Yes, darling?” He answers mechanically.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri is leaning in close and Viktor can smell the lingering scent of his coconut sunscreen. “Are you getting heat exhaustion again? Should I bring you inside.”

 

“No, I’m alright.”

 

Yuuri clearly doesn’t believe him. He puts his hand on Viktor’s forehead because petting down Viktor’s cheek, making quiet noises to himself. His eyes glance down at Viktor’s lap for a moment, and then Yuuri turns red and skitters backwards.

 

Viktor is only a little embarrassed himself. It still amazes him how easily Yuuri can affect him. He laughs.

 

“See, I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“Okaaay.” Yuuri continues to look everywhere but at him.

 

Viktor changes the subject, because as much as he likes seeing Yuuri blush, Viktor doesn’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable.

 

“So what have you been up to?”

 

“Ah. I was helping Mari clean the baths.” Yuuri swings a plastic bag. “And then I went to the convenience store.”

 

On his previous trip to Japan Viktor had learned about the miracle that is the Japanese convenience store, which always seemed to have everything he was looking for and plenty more besides that. He makes grabby hands at Yuuri’s bag.

 

“Did you get something for me?”

 

Yuuri reaches into the bag and brings out a sports drink. It’s was Viktor’s favorite Japanese drink brand, but last time he hadn’t been able to drink all the different flavors. This one is a red-orange color that he hasn’t seen before.

 

“What flavor is it?”

 

“Strawberry-orange and coconut.”

 

Viktor makes a face because although all those things are wonderful alone he doesn’t know if they’re supposed to be put together. Yuuri giggles and hands the drink over. Viktor twists the cap off and takes a tentative sip. First he tastes orange and strawberry. It’s not unpleasant, but then come the weird coconut aftertaste, the artificial taste at odds with the brand’s claim to all natural ingredients. He puts the cap back on and puts it down for the moment. He’ll finish it eventually because Yuuri bought it for him, but Viktor wants to put that off a little longer.

 

Yuuri is still laughing a little as he pulls a white paper wrapper out of the bag. He rips open the package and pulls out twin popsicles.

 

“I also got this to split.” Yuuri breaks the popsicles apart and holds out one to Viktor.

 

“What flavor is this?”

 

“Blue.”

 

Viktor is about to tell Yuuri that blue isn’t a flavor, but Yuuri is already settling against Viktor’s side, sucking on his half with little slurping sounds. Viktor doesn’t need to go down that path to certain madness and embarrassment again, so he licks his popsicle. It tastes vaguely fruity and very sweet. Blue popsicles are definitely not in their nutritionist-approved diet, but Viktor figures that he can overlook it in exchange for adding a couple more sit-up to tomorrow workout.

 

Yuuri catches him staring and smiles at him, his mouth already turning purple from the blue dye. Viktor takes Yuuri’s empty hand in his and leans over, giving him a sticky-sweet kiss before they both resume eating their treats that are melting in the warm glow of the sunset.


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head back.

Their flight back to St. Petersburg is early so Minako, sleepy-eyed after working her snack bar all night but still trained to early mornings after years of ballet, drives them to the station before dawn. They planned the flight with the intention of getting as much rest as possible before officially resuming training tomorrow. That Yuuri’s family is too busy with their daily preparations to see them off at the airport and Yuuri himself is too sleepy to process their departure, are added benefits.

 

Yuuri wakes up somewhere between the security checkpoint and his second cup of obligatory airport-Starbucks coffee.

 

He wordlessly cuddles into Viktor’s side. Viktor wraps an arm around Yuuri and continues to one-handedly update his social media accounts on their travel status. He finishes his posts and moves his other arm to hug Yuuri.

 

“What’s wrong, dearest?”

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond to Viktor’s question, just snuggles deeper into Viktor’s hug. This isn’t a new experience for Yuuri, but just because he always seemed to be leaving home over the years didn’t make it any easier on him.

 

Their plane taxis into the terminal, and the previous flight’s passengers file out, but neither of them moves.

 

“We’ll come again soon. When it’s not as hot next time.” Viktor says, kissing the top of Yuuri’s bowed head.

 

Yuuri nods, face still pressed into Viktor’s shoulder. It is hard leaving, for both of them since Viktor also considered Hasetsu home. They will return again, Makkachin in tow. Yuuri leans back and looks up at Viktor’s concerned face. Anywhere Viktor is, is home for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I hope you enjoy this last bit of summer since it is now officially fall!

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter will be posted daily until completion. Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
